<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Roleplay Files by Daily Devildom AKA All My Demons by RyokoDivinity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350309">The Roleplay Files by Daily Devildom AKA All My Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity'>RyokoDivinity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathrooms, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:43:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret over on our FB group Daily Devildom that the admins and roleplayers mess around from time to time.</p><p>This will eventually be a collection of roleplays from both Daily Devildom and Daily Devildom RPG which our admins run.</p><p>I have permission from all involved to have these typed up and posted here.</p><p>Credits to Admin Clare, Admin Tori, Admin Lilo, Admin Gina, Admin Sumire, Admin Arcadia and our team of role players that work alongside the admin team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Belphie's Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is a long running theme on Daily that Solomon, Admin Clare and Mammon are in an open relationship.</p><p>Here are a few if the role plays that have come out of that.</p><p>It will mostly be script style which I'm not used to writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belphie: *hiding in his room, he's about to do something hilarious!!, Imagining Mammon s face when all this stuff turns up and he sees it causes him to howl with laughter!!!!. DDD in hand and Goldie in the other ( he managed to snag it from mammons jacket!) How many to buy?? Tapping Goldie on his chin he types in 99. , Everyone knows that mammon is still the purest brother and he's decided to help his brother with that little problem!!!! Clicking pay and asking for immediate delivery he puts in Goldie's details and hits send. The confirmation text comes up</p>
<p>** Thank you mammon for your order your 99 blow up dolls with special features will be with you in 6hrs!!. Thank you for choosing us for your needs<br/>                      Sinful delights xx.   **</p>
<p>Asmo I’ve ordered some presents for our idiot brother anything else?  I should add I still have time to add more!</p>
<p>Admin Lilo: Why blow up dolls Belphie? They take up so much room .... not that I would know.... but surely something more discreet?  Lucifer will be mad...</p>
<p>Belphie: maybe Lucifer needs to de-stress as well? *shrugs*</p>
<p>Admin Lilo:I dunno if that'll de-stress him, he'd be gone for days!</p>
<p>Asmo: One question.... why?</p>
<p>Belphie: why not? He needs to learn how he's going to do anything with admin right!!!!</p>
<p>Asmo: But he has me for that?  Who better to instruct him than moi?</p>
<p>**And away they went, the Akuzon packages arrived and Belphie along with a few other exchange students set about blowing up sex dolls in his attempt to prank Mammon**</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>**Unfortunately for Belphie, Mammon has brought Admin Clare back to his room after their photoshoot, unlocked the door and seeing the state of his room, promptly slammed the door in Clare’s face locking her out and screaming that he would see her later**</p>
<p>Solomon: Is everything ok here? Clare is everything all right?</p>
<p>Admin Clare: Mammon slammed his door in my face</p>
<p>Solomon: Why would he do a thing like that?</p>
<p>Admin Clare: I-I don’t know...</p>
<p>Solomon: *cups her cheek and kisses her forehead* Go back to your room, I’ll try and find out what’s wrong</p>
<p>Mammon: WHO THE FUCK DID IT! WHICH ONE OF 'EM WAS IT!</p>
<p>Levi: Oh? What's that? Someone had his OWN room trashed for a change? *smug look*</p>
<p>Mammon: *From his room* *From the other side of the door* DID YA DO THIS LEVI!? BET YA HELPED SOLOMON DIDN'T YA!!!</p>
<p>Solomon: Mammon what are you on about? Why are you so angry what's happened?? Why are you shouting at our admin!!</p>
<p>Mammon: *Cracks the door open to check* She gone?</p>
<p>Solomon: Yes I sent her back to her room. Want my help? or else I will go to Clare's room! What is wrong with you!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mammon: TELL ME WHY YA DID IT! *Drags him into his room*</p>
<p>Solomon: *stares at all the blowup dolls* I'm nothing to do with this!!!!! Wow someone really went all out. *Pokes a dolly sat on the sofa trying not to laugh*</p>
<p>Mammon: *Huffs* It ain't funny</p>
<p>Solomon: Look at them all! *Looks up to second floor and sees them sticking out of his car, starting to snicker*</p>
<p>We should probably get rid of these, before anyone else sees this *sniggers*</p>
<p>*Takes out DDD quietly*</p>
<p>Belphie: *Text MonSolo* ***I can hear mammon freaking out I'm guessing he found my gift!! Aren't I a good brother he should be thanking me really. I'm somewhere where he won't find me but enjoy!!! ***</p>
<p>Solomon: *Text Belphie*  ***What the hell did you do!! His room is filled with blow up dolls!. I'm trying to hold it together here but really?? Don't you think you took this a little too far???***</p>
<p>Mammon: *Pulls an expensive looking katana out from behind the couch*</p>
<p>Solomon: Woah woah woah *Steps back hands raised *You do something stupid I will defend myself!!!</p>
<p>Mammon: Imma kill these things then kill whoever did it!</p>
<p>Solomon: *Sigh of relief* Look don't bother you’re just going to make a huge mess and draw more attention here!! Just let me make them disappear.</p>
<p>Mammon: Get rid of 'em I gotta... apologise to her. *Walks to the door still with the katana*<br/>Don’t touch nothin'</p>
<p>Solomon: *rolls eyes* I won't touch anything go and find her, I believe we're even after this right? *Folds arms*</p>
<p>Mammon: Whatever</p>
<p>Solomon: I can leave these things here?</p>
<p>Mammon: alright we're even! *curses under his breath*</p>
<p>Solomon: *uncrossing his arms he waves his hand Bringing an orb into being. It glides around the room, touching each doll causing it to vanish.  After a few minutes everything is back to normal, walking to the door he opens it before he steps out*</p>
<p>"Oh I suggest you look at the receipt over on the table, just have a look over it and see who's phone number that is." </p>
<p>*Walks out closing door but loud laughing can be heard from the other side before footsteps fade away*</p>
<p>Mammon: *Picks up the packing slip* I’M GONNA KILL YA BELPHIE!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mammon's Rampage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roleplay 2 following on from Belphie's Prank </p><p>Still script style as the role players asked for their work not to be edited.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Belphie is sat snoozing in the attic room. It’s where he feels safest since Beel is out and about*</p><p>Belphie: *Text Lady Astaroth* It'll be fine! I’m somewhere he’ll never me!</p><p>Astaroth: *Text Belphie* ...Well Mammon is on his way to the attic wielding a katana</p><p>Belphie: Uhoh</p><p>Mammon: *Crashes through the door* BELPHEGOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!</p><p>Belphie: *falls off bed backwards* MAMMON IT WAS JUST A JOKE!!!!!!!!</p><p>Mammon: YOU COULDA COST ME EVERYTHIN'!!!</p><p>Belphie: *hiding behind bed*  IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE FUNNY!!! A LAUGH AT YOUR EXPENSE WHY YOU FREAKING OUT!!!!</p><p>Mammon: CLARE WAS RIGHT THERE!!  *Swings the katana down at the bed, shredding the bedding*</p><p>Belphie: *pushes back and hits the wall!* SO WHAT!! SHE KNOWS WHAT THEY ARE!! I WAS TRYING TO BE FUNNY, SEEING AS YOUR YOU KNOW!!!! *Inching along wall away from the bed*</p><p>Mammon: I'M WHAT! WHAT AM I!!  *Slashes at the wall by his brothers head* SHE THINKS SHE UPSET ME 'CAUSE I SLAMMED THE DOOR IN HER FACE!!</p><p>Belphie: *moves head as the katana hits the space where he was*<br/>YOU SHOULD HAVE LAUGHED IT OFF STUPID!!!<br/>*changing into demon form*<br/>Admin Tori: *hearing chaos upstairs, she runs off to find Clare* Clare! Clare!</p><p>Mammon: YOU LAUGH THIS OFF THEN!<br/>*changes to demon form*</p><p>Lucifer: * Also heard the noise coming from the attic, heading up to find Mammon trying to murder his brother*<br/>Excuse me but what in the name of Lord Diavolo is going on in this room?</p><p>Admin Clare: *Runs into Tori in the corridor*<br/>What's going on!?</p><p>Mammon: *Focused totally on Belphie*<br/>IMMA KILL YA!!!!!</p><p>Admin Tori: M-Mammon! B-Belphie! *grabs her arm and frantically drags her to the attic*</p><p>Belphie: *snarling at mammon*<br/>NO ONE GOT HURT BUT IF YOU KEEP THIS UP ONE OF US WILL BE!!!!<br/>*ignoring lucifer*</p><p>Admin Clare: *skids into the attic and almost smacks into Lucifer*<br/>MAMMON STOP!</p><p>Mammon: STAY OUTTA THIS!<br/>*Aims for Belphie's neck*</p><p>Belphie: *raises arm blade cuts through jacket drawing blood*<br/>FINE WANT A FIGHT ITS ON!!</p><p>*swings punch with free hand*</p><p>Admin Tori: *frantic wide eyes* <br/>BELPHIE STOP! <br/>*summons a vine with her nature magic to snatch the sword away*</p><p>Admin Clare: *Jumps on Mammon's back trying to hold him back *</p><p>Lucifer: * Changes into demon form, the annoyances seeping like a black mist, before getting between the pair, after the first few hits and Tori had also got involved, *</p><p>I SAY ENOUGH!!! YOU are now endangering the Admins with your petty fighting. Look how worried they.</p><p>Belphie: *looking at Admin Tori Iee she's wide eyed and pale. I grab my injured arm the blood dripping down from my fingers to the floor, I move away from the wall and go to stand before her, eyes downwards.*</p><p>Admin Clare: *still clinging to Mammon's back*<br/>Whatever he did it's not worth it!</p><p>Mammon: He made ya think I hated ya! <br/>*Talking over his shoulder*</p><p>Admin Tori: *to Belphie* *eyed water as I stare at him and the situation* I told you not to do that joke.. *uses her nature magic to heal his wound and shakes her head*</p><p>Admin Clare: *to mammon* How could I ever hate you!?<br/>*Nuzzles the back of his neck*</p><p>Belphie: "it was suppose to be a laugh, he cut me he actually CUT ME!!!!!!!!" </p><p>Wincing as her magic worked on healing his arm.</p><p>Mammon: He so deserved more than thaaaaa.... stop that it tickles!</p><p>Admin Tori: *Her hands cupped Belphie’s face after she healed him*<br/>"I know! Please just listen to me next time.."</p><p>Admin Clare: *to Mammon* Nope never gonna stop. Now go to your room while I run you a bath, you're all sweaty<br/>*Drops back to her feet*</p><p>Mammon: ...gonna wash me too?</p><p>Belphie: "he's ruined my jacket, I only wanted to have a bit of fun Satan is always busy.<br/>*Holds up sleeve with huge slash mark on it , sad expression on his face*</p><p>Admin Clare: I-I umm...</p><p>Admin Tori: *She squishes Belphie’s face and sighs, taking his hand* Come on. I can sew it up in my room.</p><p>Asmo: *To Mammon* WHAAAAT you let HER in the bath with you and NOT me!? How RUDE! </p><p>Belphie: *throwing a glare at  Mammon he takes Tori's hand* <br/>you could have really hurt me idiot!!!! <br/>*Leaves following behind his admin*</p><p>Mammon: *Ignores Belphie* Bug off Asmo *Throws Clare over his shoulder and bolts off down the corridor to the bathroom*</p><p>Admin Clare: Hey! Not so faaaaaaaaast!<br/>*Her voice can be heard as they disappear*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bath Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay this is where I was allowed to edit from 😁 more of a fic from this point on.</p><p>There will be spelling and grammar mistakes as I'm typing this while working</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"MAMMON PUT ME DOWN!" Clare fidgeted not being used to carried like a sack of potatoes. "I have legs I can walk!"</p><p>"alright alright! Keep ya' wig on" slowing to a walking pace she ditched her outside his room</p><p> </p><p>"Please... put the katana away while I sort you a bath yeah? I don't want to hurting yourself" turning from him to go across the hall to the bathroom she added, "Whatever it was I knew there was a reason for you shutting me out"</p><p>He watched as she entered the bathroom, still clutching his katana. "I gotta clean you up too ain't I, that bastard decided to bleed on ya" he unlocked his door and started rummaging for his long forgotten whet stone and rags</p><p>She knew he was shy and by the time he took himself to the bathroom the tub was filled to almost overflowing with bubbles </p><p>"Ya know I ain't Asmo right? I don't do girly baths"<br/>His cheeks pinked as he saw the mountains of foam</p><p>"Just deal with it okay?" She turned her back to him, "I promise I wont look"</p><p> </p><p>She's seen him in boxers before, at that shoot for that magazine ad before they started this whole charade.<br/>The talk tale sound of fabric rustling as he stripped off, the tension high in the bathroom but she kept her word and turn around.<br/>She heard the water splash as he sank into the water with a sigh.<br/>"Dontcha go thinkin' this means somethin' got it? You're just bein' nice"</p><p>She couldn't suppress her sniggering "oh of course! The Great Mammon has showers not baths I know that" she risked a peek, catching his eye they both froze. "Give them to me" she held her hand out to him.</p><p>"Give ya what?" He asked flustered, only for her to grab his sunglasses off his face and wear then herself </p><p>"Soak, relax I'll be across the hall if you need me shout"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait" he caught her arm, moving so fast he slopped water everywhere. She froze as the warm strong hand held her in place. "Ya don't have to go"<br/>Sighing she stepped back and sat on the edge of the tub "if you're sure you're okay with that?"</p><p>Sliding his hand down her to her wrist eventually he laced their fingers together "thanks... for not lettin' me kill 'im"</p><p> </p><p>Clare straightened and switched into admin mod "I couldn't let you kill a popular demon Lord. It'd be bad for the group and the game" </p><p>"Stop it you ain't an admin now" he suck lower into the water "ya' know what I mean"</p><p>Losing her hand into the bubbles she huffed at him "you're getting my sleeve wet Mammon"</p><p>"Gotta problem with that?" There is was. That cheeky smirk that got her everytime and she couldn't catch herself in time to stop the blush </p><p>"Do you know you're doing it or not?" She questioned as he squeezed her hand under the water</p><p>"Do what? I ain't doin' nothin'!" But that smirk said the opposite</p><p>"You know very well what" she arched and eyebrow at him. "You've known all along what you do to me"</p><p>Mammon raised his other hand and feigned ignorance "ain't gotta clue whatcha on about Admin!"</p><p> </p><p>*ahem* clearing her throat she looked away. "You always call me admin when you're trying to lie know that?"</p><p>Shit, he does do that and she caught onto it "Do not"</p><p>"Do too"</p><p>"Do not!"</p><p>"Do too any you know it because you're arguing over something this petty!" She ruffled his hair "tsundere through and through"</p><p>"Yeah... well... takes one ti know one!" Letting of her hand he folder his arms under the water. Knowing he couldn't win because she was just as bad as him he decided to change the subject " 'ey yo! Get me a towel human"</p><p>She smiled at him, he was back to trying to order her around so he was getting back to normal. "As the Great Mammon commands" scooping water in her hand she splashed him in the face as she reached to grab a towel</p><p>"Hey! Dontcha be disrepectin' me!" </p><p>"I ain't done nothin' " she copied his narrative with a smirk and splashed him again.<br/>He expected it this time and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him.<br/>Squealing she slid of the side of the tub and into the water fully clothed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Awkward Silences and Heated Passions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I've loved writing this with the roleplayers ngl </p><p>It's a long one</p><p>More to follow and we pick up Solomon's side of the story and explore his relationship with his favourite admin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looked so natural giggling and covered in water and bubbles as she fought to regain her balance, pushing against his chest she almost made it... until he sat up knocking her off balance again and ending up fully in the tub on top of him this time.<br/>Giving up on trying to get out Clare rested her forehead against his while kneeling on his thighs. Everytime they caught the other watching them they giggled, ending up in hysterics he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer</p><p> </p><p>With more water on the floor than in the bath, it's getting cold and the air is chilly on Clare's soaking clothes as the cling to her curves. She drops him her usual pack on the cheek. Little did anyone know that that was infact as far as they had ever gotten.<br/>So Mammon sitting in a half empty bathtub totally naked while she sat on his thighs fully clothed (albiet soaking wet) was huge step for them</p><p>"Hey you were uhh gettin' me a towel?" Realising their predicament he looks away bright red but trying to act cool.</p><p>"...Right yes yes I was" Clare too became acutely aware of where they were and scrambled out of the tub, throwing a towel that hit him square in the face. "I'll be across the hall then!" She picked up a spare towel on the way out and dripped a trail of water back to Mammon's room</p><p>Clare hadn’t thought this through fully. Dropping the dry towel on the couch she hesitated, looking back at the door trying to figure out if she could get out of her wet clothes and wrapped in the towel before Mammon could get out of the bath and across the hall. She was shivering and decided she had no choice but to do it. Unbuttoning her uniform blouse, peeling off her pants left her half naked. Swallowing she unclipped her bra and wriggled out of her panties.</p><p>His eyes followed the retreating form of his favourite admin. The sight of her drenched clothes clinging to each of her curves burned into his memories. With a shuddering breath he addressed his cock “Down boy” as if his words alone could assuage his semi to disappear. Pulling himself out of the tub he wrapped the towel she launched at him tightly around his lower half, grabbed a hand towel and threw it over his head, rubbing his hair to dry it as he crossed over to his room, ignorant of the fact that she might very be in a state of undress.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the bathroom door open Clare quickly wrapped the towel around her and sat at one end of the couch. Stealing herself not to look at him she picked up her DDD and tucked her legs under her, waiting for the door to his room to open.</p><p>He didn’t bother to knock and walked straight in keeping his eyes firmly on the ground. It was eerily quiet in his room save for the obvious tapping of Clare on her DDD. Taking a breath he made his way over to the couch, risking raising his eyes he sees the back of her head, wet hair in rats tails. Sitting himself at the opposite end of the couch to her he glanced out if the corner of his eye at her bundled up in the towel, the pile of wet clothes at her feet.</p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence ensued with neither seeming to want to break the ice. They sat, risking glances at each other while the other wasn’t watching. <br/>“Sooooo.... want to tell me what all that earlier was about?” Clare couldn’t take the silence anymore so decided to try and find out the reason to Mammon’s blatant attempted murder of his younger brother .</p><p>He knew the question was coming but even so he flinched at the calmness of her voice. “He uhhh did somethin' to my room" cringing because what was coming.</p><p>“Okay, does what he did have something to do with shutting me out?” putting her DDD down on the side table she turned to face him, face void of emotion.</p><p>Floundering under her gaze Mammon knew she would tell if he lied. She always knew and it was infuriating.  “He *gulp* stole Goldie and ordered a load of.... things.... and left them all over my room” he tried to play it off “but Solomon got rid of ‘em for me so it’s all good hehe!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright but whatever “they" were shouldn’t have been a reason to try and kill Belphie” she arched a disapproving eye brow at Mammon, watching him flail beside her. Heaving a long suffering sigh Clare pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes “I think I have a new found respect for Lucifer if this is what he’s had to put up with single handed" </p><p> </p><p>“He totally deserved it! Tryin' to make the Great Mammon look like an idiot in front of ya!” that was the last thing he wanted. Everyone else made fun of him and called him names, everyone except Clare and if she started too he swore blind his life would be over.  </p><p> </p><p>“Deserving or not I’d rather not have a murderer as a boyfriend! A thief is bad enough!” It was said before she could stop herself and the guilt hit her instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Those words cut him deeper than they should have, in a flash he had moved to her side, angry and hurt. “But the shady sorcerer gets away with it!? WHY!? WHY'D YA ALWAYS DEFEND HIM AND NOT ME!” </p><p> </p><p>The speed of his movements caught her uncharacteristically off guard, gasping she looked up at as he looked her over, his eyes betraying his anger for pain. Pain that she had caused him.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looked like a deer caught in the headlights and he instantly regretted his actions.  Scaring her into Solomon’s arms was the last thing he wanted. “I...I didn’t mean that"</p><p>Taken aback at Mammon actually retracting a statement Clare blinked up at him “it’s okay... I know you don’t mean it” reaching out to pet his head “I shouldn’t have called you that" </p><p>Just like a cat he leaned into her hand, craving the feeling of being needed.  He lowered himself back onto the couch next to her.  “Stop it, it tickles" he pouted.</p><p>“You really want me to stop?” </p><p>“No...”</p><p>She quirked her head as his reply, a complete 180 from usual. “Alright" her fingers laced through his still damp hair as he relaxed into her touch.  </p><p>“That’s it right there" he snuggled up to her just wanting to savour the moment. They’d spent time together before but that was mainly just goofing off or tutoring.  He felt her take a deep breath, being close enough to touch her, smell her all while both wrapped in towels brought a blush to his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Clare looked down at his face as he nestled his head against her shoulder. The ever energetic demon had his eyes closed, a soft smile crept to his lips each time she ran her hand through his silky white locks, even though it was awkward at this angle she still managed.  “What am I going to do with you" spoken over a sigh as she kissed the top of his head, dropping her hand onto his shoulder.</p><p>Despite being half naked his body felt like it was burning.  Having her nuzzling the top of his head gave him a fuzzy feeling inside. “Ya can keep doin' that, that’s always good" but the more he cuddled up to her the more her towel loosened.</p><p>“Um... Mammon? Do you think maybe I could...” trying to extricate herself without losing the rest of her towel was going well, until he sat up realising that his head was on her chest and not her shoulder anymore.  “Oof ow!” her hands flew to her face as he delivered a brutal upwards headbutt to her chin.</p><p>Panicking he grabs her hands, eyes scanning her face intently, “Shit are ya hurt?! I didn’t mean it! You’re okay right? Please don’t punish me!!!” </p><p>“No I’m fine it was just a shock that’s all" unable to hold back her giggle at the fact that a relatively small thing would cause him so much concern.  Clare watched as he visibly relaxed. He let go of her hands and the placed them gently on either side of his face.  “I wouldn’t punish you for something like this.” His eyes narrowed as he smiled, blushing he looked down to hide his face only to be met with a sight he never in a million years though he’d see.</p><p>“I-I didn’t mean to look!” his eyes snapped back up to hers “I didn’t mean it y-y-your towel is just...” in his haste to try and cover her now exposed breasts his own towel got caught under him and flashed a peek at a tanned muscled thigh.</p><p>“Mammon? The scary boobs can’t hurt you" they were already out in the open and she swallowed down her embarrassment.  “Just...” unable to finish her sentence at the look in his eyes.  Stroking his rose tinted cheeks with her thumbs they moved together slowly, lips meeting in the softest and most chaste kiss ever. They kissed again and his hands travelled along her shoulders, down the soft skin of her sides to settle on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling her passion rising Clare switches position, shifting her legs from under her to kneeling on his thighs much as she did in the bath, he knee dragging his towel apart exposing more if the tanned demons thigh. Her own towel settled around her waist as she risked deepening the kiss, still stroking his cheeks reassuringly.</p><p>Before Mammon could realise his favoured admin had settled with her knees pressed against his hips. He leaned back against the couch, legs apart as he would if he was watching TV. His natural reaction to such force was to pull away. Panting he flicked his eyes nervously up to meet hers, instantly regretting the loss of her lips against his as her expression became concerned.</p><p>“Do... do you want me to stop?” she didn’t want to but neither did she want to push him into something he didn’t want.  Resting her forearms on his naked shoulders she stroked the nape of his neck causing him to flinch at the ticklish feeling.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of her stopping snapped him back to reality “No! No I want more!” to accentuate his point he pulled her closer “I want to... I want you... I mean I want us to...” before he could finish his fragmented sentence their lips rejoined. Their bodies pressed tightly together as he wrapped his arms around her possessively.</p><p>Was it his greed? Maybe, but either way it stoked the fire building her. Willingly trapped inside his lean muscled arms her breasts squashed against his pecks as soft sighs escaped them both. Clare could feel his arousal beneath her and a subtle roll of her hips had him tensing beneath her.  </p><p>She was driving him insane with need and when her hips did that he could no longer hide the fact that he was desperate to be inside her.  He fidgeted against the restricting towel pressing against his member, “I gotta move this babe" he whispered against her lips as he raised her up slightly.</p><p>As his hands slid to her backside to lift her up, sensing what he wanted Clare nudged the towel aside with her knee freeing his now obvious erection to hit his stomach , grazing her thigh leaving a trail of precum in its wake. Being the first time either if them had been fully naked in each others company, they both flushed pink, bumping their noses together.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me" Mammon tried to look away to hide his cheeks in his usual tsundere way, but Clare smiled and captured his lips. Keeping herself raised up the demons hands squeezed her ass as he took a deep breath in through his nose.  Deciding it was now or never she reached down between her legs. Coating her fingers in her wetness only the take hold of his shaft causing him to groan into her mouth.</p><p>In a state of pure unadulterated bliss, he was happy for her to take the lead and when soft wet fingers wrapped gently around his straining member his body shuddered making it twitch in her grasp. The fact that she was willing to guide him at his own pace was something else. All those before her had just either wanted his body or his power and title. How could one small fragile human be so different? Why was he constantly thinking of a future with her? Every thought he had had her in mind. Would it upset her? Could he truly make her happy? He wanted nothing more than to steal this precious treasure away from the rest of the world. But , the situation they were in meant there would be no chance of that.  He had to savour the few moments he had with her, forget about the deal with that shady sorcerer. All these thoughts and more flashed through his mind as she worked his shaft while their tongues engaged in a lazy battle in each others mouths.</p><p> </p><p>The longer they spent in each others arms, the more painfully obvious it became how much they wanted each other.<br/>Mammon gasped as he became impatient, “I wanna touch you too” and the arm that tethered her to him loosened, his fingers caressing her left thigh, sliding across the silken skin to the flat stomach. Running his thumb around the edge of her navel caused her fiery skin caused goosebumps to rise across her body. </p><p>“Ma-Mammon?”</p><p>“Mmm”</p><p>“I can’t take much more of this” the need in her voice set his pulse racing and she used her free hand to guide his to her slick folds. The warm wetness that he felt caused his member to twitch again. Still with tongues entwined he probed with such gentleness for the rough demon that he was, groaning into Clare’s mouth as he felt her heat close around his fingers.  </p><p>Having his fingers inside her drew out a gasp, the hand working his shaft tensed as his thumb brushed against her bundle of nerves.  Wanting to give her as much pleasure as she was to him he brushed the spot again, slightly harder this time now he knew where is was. This time her body seemingly had a mind of it’s own. Breaking the kiss Clare bit his bottom making him flinch, which was quickly forgotten when her hips bucked slightly against his ministration.  He had no idea she would react so perfectly to just his fingers.<br/>“I’m sorry Clare” his voice was low and husky, “I don’t wanna wait anymore.” His needy words sent another electric jolt through her.  Gazing up at her with lust blown eyes, his tanned skin dark against her pale body looking like they just stepped out of a painting, the demon who fell in love with an angel. He could almost envision pale feathered wings surrounding her, the light of his room surrounding her giving her an ethereal edge.  Unable to hold his demon side in any longer his large black bat like wings materialised and his twisted horns protrude from his head. </p><p>Gazing down at him with eyes full of adoration, Clare released his member, the hand tracing his demon marks along his chest.  Their lips drew together once more in a passion filled embrace as he removed his fingers to position himself at her entrance.  A slight pressure from his still at her back brought her hips lower, taking him into her.  “Ahh...” she couldn’t stop the sound that came unbidden to her lips.  Both pairs of hands grasped at the others body, until he was fully sheathed on her, both panting at the feeling of absolute completion of this twisted tableau.</p><p>His hot breath grazed her skin as his tongue glided along her collar bone, hand gently stroking her thigh as she adjusted to his size.  The little noises she made as he nuzzled her neck had him grinning like a child at having found her weakness, and he intended to exploit it kissing and sucking along her pulse line leaving deep red marks for all to see.<br/>“Nngg... Mammon... not there...”<br/>“But ya like it... I can tell" his confidence in his actions spoken in such a sexy voice caused her to bury her face into his neck, rolling her hips to get him back earning her a soft growl.  <br/>In this new gam of one-upmanship, he thrust up slightly, feeling the sting of her teeth on his earlobe as she tortured one of his most sensitive spots.<br/>“Haaa fuck I’m gonna go crazy if ya don’t give me more" turning his face away to hide his desperation with his arms across his face.<br/>“Look at me Mammon” Clare pried his arms away from his face, pinning his hands above his head. She knew he could break free at any time and yet he stayed. Still refusing to look at her he kept his eyes closed. With his hands pinned she rolled her hips as he thrust  kissing her way up his neck and along his cheekbone, settling a final kiss at the corner of his closed eye. Licking her lips she could taste the saltiness of unshed tears.  “I love you Mammon".</p><p>At the whispered confession she released his wrists and he brought his hands down stroke her back while coverting the lips that just professed her love.  He couldn’t take it. He knew he loved her back but didn’t want to break this most recent of kisses.  With her arms around his neck and his hands on her hips he raised her up slightly, bringing her down each time her thrust up, meeting each other with reckless abandon, moaning and gasping into each others mouths, each stealing the others breath as if they would never breath again.</p><p>Their heat built sending jolts of sinful pleasure through them both, clinging to each other their bodies glimmers as the sheen of sweat coating them caught the light.  <br/>“Ahh...”</p><p>“Nngg I... I don’t wanna stop"</p><p>“So don’t *gasp* stop" <br/>Holding each other tightly she traced the twist of his horns while she rode him, not realizing that touching a demons horns during love making bound you to them. <br/>Biting her shoulder his pace increased, which she matched. Speaking in hushed rasping tones each others names as if they would forget otherwise.  <br/>Feeling their bodies tense as they both reached their peak together.  His lips sought hers, wanting as much of his touching her as possible.  He have a shuddering jerk of his hips as her walls pulsed around him, unable to hold back he met her climax with his own, filling her with his demonic seed. Nails dug into each others backs as they rode through their mutual passion. Bodies trembling with waves of pleasure they broke the kiss panting, resting their swear soaked foreheads against each other as they tried to catch their breath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>